Deadlier
by thegirlwhoflies
Summary: They run in fear when they hear the name 'Klaus.' I can't blame them. Original Hybrid. My father. Yet they come like flies when they see me. Pretty little girl who looks like an easy kill. Oh well, they couldn't be more wrong. You see, when I choose to I'm just.. deadlier.


Disclaimer: I own neither Vampire Diaries nor The Originals.

* * *

 **PREFACE**

They say that in every family, there is one who holds the highest authority. People usually fight for that spot. Some are even willing to kill, to blackmail, to manipulate and to do everything gruesome until they get the power they need. But not in mine. Cause in my family, that spot was established long, long ago since well, believe it or not, just a little bit away from the beginning of time. Saves us the drama, not that we don't have it. Onlookers would cower and say it's everyday murder attempts and tortures when really it's just exercise and practice. They do tend to exaggerate. Most humans do. Uncle Elijah did say that practice makes perfect. And Father, well he had always been the best in what he does. Induce fear.

You see, Father believes that it is the only way to earn respect. That in this life or the next, we should trust no one except family. And family in his definition doesn't even consist of the whole clan. It's just him, Mom, me, Aunt Rebecca, Marcel, Uncle Elijah, Uncle Kol, and Davina. And the only reason he trusts Davina is because she and Uncle Kol are linked, the only way Father would allow her to be breathing and living in our place. All of us except Uncle Kol begs to differ, but he's stubborn and he's the alpha. He also can be downright rude and arrogant not to mention, destructive and insecure. But he can be kind, and caring and warm and for time and time again he has always proven why he's the alpha, the King of our very own kingdom. There's no one who has sacrificed more than him to keep our family together and alive. And well know he's crazy enough to do it all again in a blink of an eye if need be. There's no one who could protect us more than he can. To the rest of them he may be the most fearsome, the most dangerous killer that ever lived, but to me he will always and forever be the best father in the world.

Our lives are filled with so much color, mostly red, black and white. Creatures from humans to travelers to werewolves to witches to vampires, name it. For sure at least thousands of them would want us dead, and of course we let them try. Imagine how boring life would be without them. They bring so much color. Plus, the kill quenches the blood thirst. I guess for those who wants to know, I could say that my life is far from dull. But behind the killings, when there's just us, there are moments of pink, white and yellow, moments that I know many would be paying gold just to witness.

To these people, my name is Navaynne. But to the chosen few who I call family, they call me by the name my Father has given me - the name which Aunt Rebecca being the lovely aunt that she is, edits a bit. She says it's because most princesses have long names. And Father agreed. Said it's just appropriate.

If you haven't guessed it yet, I am Navayanna Evangeline Mikaela _Hope_ Mikaelson. And well, welcome to my life.

* * *

 **Read me too please** : Thank you for reading! It feels odd to be typing this again. But I'm really doing this. I'm writing and posting my works again! Hurray!

I trust none of you would even think of committing copyright infringement. Let's all aspire to be good people, yeah? Seriously, it's just a basic rule. Don't do to others what you don't want them to do to you. Even if I don't catch you in the act, God sees what you do. And well, you'll answer to Him.

If you agree, then good. Enough of that :) Like almost all writers out there, I also crave for reviews. In fact I would appreciate a good review more than a favorite. But I also thank you for the favorites and the follows. It's a good gift if you want to see me update. :) So, I do hope to read your review. _Thanks again & good luck with life!_


End file.
